


Happy Birthday

by Rowanmoonlight



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Restraints, Sirius Black Angst, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight
Summary: Whumptober day 1- Let’s hang out sometime-waking up restrainedFollowing his arrest, Sirius Black is deemed dangerous and is magically sedated while transferred to Azkaban. When he finally wakes up, it’s to the worst birthday ever and his not quite insane cousin.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956064
Kudos: 26





	Happy Birthday

November first, 1981 was a wonderful day for many, but a horrible day for others. For Harry Potter, he had lost his parents. For Neville Longbottom, he had lost his parents in the way it mattered most. For Sirius Black, he lost his freedom and any connection to the outside world.

Sirius snapped bolt upright, reaching for his wand. He needed to kill Peter, he needed to explain to the Ministry, he needed to get back to baby Harry. But his wand wasn’t there. His hand couldn’t even reach where it was usually kept. Chains kept his arms from moving. Had the Ministry already sent him to Azkaban? They were denying trials now, but surely someone vouched for him.

A horribly familiar laughter jolted him out of his thoughts. “Oh my little cousin. Have you finally woken up? You’ve been asleep so long now.”

“Bellatrix?” Sirius peered through the bars at the woman across the hall.

“He awakes! Yes, baby Black, it’s me. I don’t know why you’re here though. Guess your precious light side was eager to turn on you. Once a Black, always a Black.” Her dark eyes were wild as ever, her usually pristine hair beginning to tangle.

Sirius lunged forwards, snapping his teeth in a way reminiscent of his animagus form, falling as the chains kept him from moving far. “Don’t you dare! How long have I been here? Did they catch Peter?”

Bellatrix’s gaze darkened and her playful tone switched to a more serious one. “No. They haven’t caught the little traitor. When I get out I’ll kill him myself for bringing the fall of my master. But he will return, and he will welcome me back!”

They hadn’t caught Peter. He was free. The rat was free and Sirius was in Azkaban with his insane cousin. “How long has it been?”

“Far too long! I’ve been so bored, Sirius. I’m so glad you’ve finally woken up. When the dementor comes and your chains come off we can play, just like little kids again. After all, it’s your birthday!” Bellatrix cackled as Sirius froze.

His birthday? He had practically forgotten that it was coming up with the war. That meant it was November third. Three days he had been sedated in Azkaban while Peter was free and Harry was god knows where. And Remus. He was all alone now. Guilt curled in Sirius’s stomach. He had suspected Remus of being the traitor, had pointed out his long absences that he refused to explain, had pointed out that he was a werewolf. 

And Remus had sent it right back. Had pointed out that Sirius’s entire family was dark, that his mother would welcome him back if he joined Voldemort. Had pointed out his mysterious weekends away. The weekends that Sirius had secretly spent searching for Regulus, the dumb bastard.

“What happened to Regulus?” He croaked out. She had to know, after all, Regulus was a Death Eater.

Bellatrix sniffed in disdain, “He always was a weak one. At least you have fire in you.” Sirius thought of Regulus, standing up to their mother and falling under her wand. Thought of his baby brother who could never hide his tears well enough and who had grown bitter and distant. “He was a coward. Backed out. But you can’t leave the Dark Lord. Nobody knows what happened to him but he’s certainly dead by now.”

Sirius closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking of his little brother, looking up to him in admiration. They hadn’t spoken to each other since the end of Sirius’s fifth year. But still. He had gotten in too deep, had seen the horrors of the Death Eaters. Regulus had tried to flee, always a runner instead of a fighter, and had died. No body found.

James was dead. Lily was dead. Harry was missing. Peter was free. Remus was alone. Regulus was dead. And Sirius was in Azkaban, chained up like a criminal.

The cell turned cold and Sirius opened his eyes. The chains fell off and a dementor glided into view. Happy birthday to me, Sirius thought bitterly as the memory of finding James’s still warm corpse came vividly to life once more.


End file.
